


Graphics for Grown Men Don't Cry

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Grown Men Don't Cry by MarmeLady_Orange





	1. Chapters 1-10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grown Men Don’t Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571366) by [MarmeLady_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange). 



> _Mortuary makeup artist Castiel Shurley is in the closet and insecure. When he spots Dean Winchester on the bus, he believes they are meant to be and vows the man will one day be his, engaged or not._
> 
> Huge shoutout to [MarmeLady_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange) for being so patient with me! Between personal issues and computer issues, it was down to the wire. I enjoyed this story so much, it was different and oddly charming, and everyone should go and leave her the love she deserves!

_The music that came out through the door made Castiel purse his lips; this was come kind of rock and roll bar. He himself had always been more of a classic jazz kind of man. Still, he entered the dim-lit place and squinted, looking for Dean and his probable lover. He found them sitting at the bar, each already with a beer in hand and chatting up the bartender._

_“Yo! Ellen! Think someone’s ready to order,” Castiel heard next to him. He turned to see Dean looking at him, a blinding smile on his face. “You gotta make some noise, dude, or else she won’t see you.” Castiel’s mind went blank as he stared at Dean, his mouth agape. He had a mind to close it with a pop, swallowing as he prepare to respond to him. Not that he knew what to say._


	2. Chapter 11-20

_When Dean’s lips landed on his cheek, Castiel almost lost it. Or almost fainted. What he certainly did was blush furiously while Naomi’s eyebrows looked like they wanted to hide in her scalp._

_Castiel shook hands with the both of them, still a bit wary of their opinion about his and Dean’s situation. He had a thought for Hannah, wishing she were there with him right now. He only hesitated a second before taking the phone out of his pocket to send Hannah a text, asking her to come join them. He put the phone on the table in the hope she would respond._


	3. Chapter 21-30

_As Dean leaned in to kiss him some more, Castiel couldn’t help the whirlwind in his mind. He’d have to go back to the store and buy everyone little gifts, yet he knew nothing about most of them. He had Charlie, Jo, and Sam as Facebook friends, but—_

 

 

_“It’s like I’m in your skin,” Dean said in a hush against Castiel’s heaving chest. “Being inside you’s not enough, Babe… I need more.” Why Castiel thought back to what he’d heard at that very moment, he didn’t know. All he knew is that it punched the air out of him as he bottomed out again. Except he didn’t push himself back up, letting out a shuddering breath._


	4. Chapter 31-40

_“No, you’re not. And now, you know it’s not for you. Again, it’s totally normal.” The small smile Castiel tried to give Dean left a bitter taste on his tongue. Dean got to his feet, sending Castiel an assassin stare. “Better leave, then. Wouldn’t want to cramp your style or nothin’.” “Dean…”_

 

_After that, it only took six months for them to start looking for a house, finding a small two garage cottage in Indian Hills in less than a month. It needed more repairs that Castiel would have hoped, but Dean managed to convince him, saying he loved manual labor. And he did, the house almost entirely renovated when came time to host their first Thanksgiving dinner. It didn’t matter that traditionally, everyone would go to Ellen’s. This time, through careful negotiations, Castiel was able to convince her to hold dinner at his place. She and Bobby still helped with the cooking, because Castiel didn’t feel confident enough for such a feast, but it only served at making them even closer._

 

**_Alternate piece --_ ** _I couldn't decide on the house they would have LOL_


End file.
